KH: The Master and Apprentice
by brawlingwolf
Summary: A horrific attack has left a young boy alone and terrified. But when an elderly man finds him and offers to take him in and teach him how to wield the power he didn't know he had, will he find a safe haven? A short one-shot based on a headcanon on how Ventus became Xehanort's apprentice.


The horrific, gruesome event was still fresh in a young boy's mind as he cowered under his parents' bed, his father's coat held tight around his frail, skinny, eleven-year-old body and a favorite scarf of his mother's clutched in his hand. Dark circles had formed under his usually bright blue eyes from stress and lack of sleep- he hadn't slept in days, and while his body was exhausted, he was terrified of closing his eyes for even a moment, desperate not to have to relive what had happened. Every small sound made his heart jump, desperately hoping the monsters hadn't come back for him.

He had been out on a walk with his parents one evening several days ago, enjoying the end of one of the last summer days of the year before the weather turned cold. But as the shadows lengthened as the sun set, they began to come alive, with large, hollow yellow eyes and dark, sleek bodies. They leapt out from the ground and slashed sharp claws at his father, leaving gashes across his skin. Others turned their attention to his mother, who frantically tried to shield her son from their assailants.

From nowhere but a flash of light, a strange object shaped like a key appeared in his father's hand, and he swung it at the dark monsters that attacked his wife and son. But they were just a bit faster than him- too fast. His mother collapsed to the ground and didn't respond when he tried to wake her. His father followed soon after, falling to the dirt with a weak hand still wrapped around his weapon. The boy was frozen in terror as the ground was stained red, the monsters' claws glistening in the dying light. And yet, they did not turn to him. Despite the injuries his parents had suffered, he had not the slightest scratch.

"V-Ventus…" his father gasped as his eyes flickered. Ventus, tears streaming down his face, knelt down before his father as the man held out the weapon he had summoned. "In your hand… take this Key…" He coughed and his voice faltered. "S-So long as you have the makings… then through this simple act of… taking…" He mouthed something else, but no sound came out, and Ventus wailed as he placed his hands on the Key. He prodded his father and tried to rouse him, but just like his mother, there was no response. In another flash, the Key disappeared just as quickly it had come, and the remaining monsters melted into the ground and vanished.

The boy had raced home and cocooned himself under his parents' bed, and he hadn't moved since then. He felt weak from the lack of sleep or food, but he had no appetite and his fear of the living shadows had immobilized him. His heart hoped that either his mother or his father would suddenly peek under the bed to find him there and coax him out to calm him down, but his mind- even if he refused to acknowledge it- knew deep down that they never would.

He gasped and pulled his father's coat over his head when he heard footsteps approaching, and he couldn't help but whimper softly. The footsteps came closer, then stopped, and he dared to peek out slightly to find a pair of black boots standing nearby. Then appeared a bent knee in black pants, a white glove, and finally the face of an elderly man with golden eyes and tan skin.

"Oh, there you are," he said in an old, raspy voice. His eyes glimmered with sympathy as he observed the cowering youth. "You are Ventus, no?" He reached a hand under the bed, but Ventus only scrambled back and clenched his eyes shut. "Now, now…" the man went on, but withdrew his hand. "There is no need for you to fear me. I know you've been through something terrible, my boy. I'm sure losing your parents in such a tragedy has scared and upset you. But you can't stay under there forever." Ventus didn't reply, but peeked back out to look at the man. "Come on now," he beckoned. "I've come to take care of you, Ventus. You never have to fear those vile creatures again, not as long as I can protect you." Ventus still didn't reply, but slowly uncurled himself from within his cocoon. "You have a great power sleeping within you," the man said. "I can teach you how to use it. How to wield this." He held out his hand again, and a weapon shaped like a key appeared in it, startling the boy.

"Th-that's like Dad's." Ventus's voice was weak and scratchy, almost as much as his visitor's.

"Yes, and just like him, you have the power to wield one," the man replied. "The power to use a Keyblade. Your father, unfortunately, lacked training, so he couldn't properly fight off those creatures. But you can learn and make sure such a horrible event never happens again- to you or anyone else." Ventus didn't immediately reply.

"Who… who are you?" he asked, creeping forward a bit. "What's your name?"

"You may call me Master Xehanort," the man said. "Now, tell me, Ventus, will you come with me? I will take care of you and teach you what I know. But in exchange, I expect you to do exactly as I tell you. Can you do that?" Ventus looked down and thought it over for a moment.

"Like what?" he asked. Xehanort's eyes glinted with humor for a brief moment.

"Like… Why don't we start with this: Come out from under there and let me get a good look at you."

It took Ventus quite a while to even start moving, and when he finally did, he moved at a snail's pace. But eventually, he did emerge, still clutching his father's coat and his mother's scarf as he shakily got to his feet.

"That's better," Xehanort said with a smile as he also stood up. "I will ask you again, Ventus. Will you come with me? Will you be my apprentice?" Ventus looked up at the elderly man with wide, scared eyes. But he nodded. It was a slight nod, barely detectable, but it was all the master needed.

"Okay," he said. Xehanort nodded and turned around.

"Very good, Ventus. Now, come along. Let's get you cleaned up and back to good health." He started off, and Ventus took a shaky step forward. But as soon as he did, he fell to the floor and couldn't find the strength to stand again. Xehanort turned back to him and let out a soft sigh. "Poor boy," he mused and knelt down, then hoisted his new apprentice into his arms. Ventus, still trembling, curled in against the man's chest and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…" he managed to say, and Xehanort shook his head.

"Such an innocent child," he muttered. "But such a strong heart. You'll do quite nicely…" With that, he headed out of the room, holding the boy just a bit tighter in his arms.


End file.
